


Don't Break Into the Vatican

by asherall



Category: Nocturnal Academy Series - Ethan Somerville
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Other, Random & Short, barely proofreading these, i'm tired and want to sleep, which means that i'm writing random fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: (the title says it all.)
Relationships: Icarus Abbacus & Alice Dibble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Don't Break Into the Vatican

“You’re a paranoid, undead mage! How the hell did you not see this coming?”

“It was your idea to break into the Vatican.”

“I merely suggested that that would be easier than convincing them to let you see the book.”

Alice and Professor Abbacus dash around yet another corner, each hoping that the increasingly terrifying religious folk weren’t about to capture them. 

“Wait.”

She paused, still on the lookout for whatever might come their way.

“!”

“Shush. We shouldn’t need to be in here for more than an hour.”

“Sir, we’re in a closet.”

“Dribble, shut up.”

“I can’t even turn into mist.”

“It’s the same as the rest of the freaking city. Are you seriously going to keep that up for another hour?”

“Well, I’m prone to talking, sir. Making it so that nobody can hear us helps.”

He looks at what she put on the door. “Clever. But that wouldn’t work for anything actually useful.”

“I know.” She paused. “What is that book called, anyways?”

“. . .”

“Sir . . .”

“I think it had something to do with geomancy.”

“That’s what earth elementals are for, sir. And ‘I think?’”

“Nightdwellers lack concrete information on more religious matters. That includes books held in highly religious places.”

“I should have remembered that before suggesting this.”

“You should have.”

“We’ve been here seven minutes. Can we go now?”

“Very funny, Dribble.” He added to the spellwork on the door. “Shit. They know that there are people in here.”

“Oh . . . How?”

“There are people patrolling this area.” He pauses. “And this is a seventh level spell. Don’t think about learning it.”

“Seventh circle spells are pretty cool, sir. And useful.”

He grunted.

They kept looking at the spell on the door and didn’t say more than a few sentences for another hour.

“We’re free to go, Dribble.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably note that i don't ship these two romantically. more like platonic soulmates. love 'em.


End file.
